genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Bluestein
Hydrokinesis Cryokinesis Martial arts |relations = Jonah Bluestein (father) Alicia Bluestein (mother)† Gunther Bluestein (uncle) |allies = Ren Johnson, Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Noah Nixon, Providence, Deadly Dragon Gang |enemies = Van Kleiss, The Pack, Black Knight, Gatlocke |first appearance = "Basic" |portrayed by: = Crawford Wilson}} Edwin Bluestein is the son of the wealthy Bluestein family and the best friend of Ren Johnson. He is also the heir apparent to the Bluestein Corporation. History Early Life Season One Basic On the road to the Ohio Resort, Edwin was talking to his butler, William on his limousine. When Ren's school went to a school trip to the Ohio Resort, Edwin arrived via limousine and gave Ren a cheeseburger. Plague Edwin appeared again when the mysterious plague infected everyone on his home. Fortunately, he was unaffected and called Ren about what happened and rushed to the Deadly Dragon Gang Lair. Personality Edwin is a nice and well-mannered individual who is caring towards his friends and always helps them. He is also smart, analytical and a quick thinker, as he is known for his good grades and studies. He is also determinated to risk his life to protect and help everyone. He is also kind, jovial. Edwin doesn't like arguments, especially between his teammates. On one occasion, he had to yell at everyone to stop their constant bickering and arguing. He doesn't believe in arguments, as he finds them pointless and demeaning. He'd rather work things out with others than start fighting over what they should have done. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Edwin Bluestein Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312 Physical Appearance Edwin is a caucasian teenaged boy, with blue eyes, and medium-length, brown hair with fringes framing his face. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white short sleeved collar shirt, gray pleated pants and blue sneakers. He also wears a silver wristwatch on his left wrist. In his younger years, he wore a blue sweater over a white dress shirt, gray shorts, white socks and blue sneakers. In cold climates, Edwin wears a blue winter jacket with a hood, a dark blue scarf around his neck, dark greyish blue pants tucked inside black knee-high boots and dark blue gloves. 2.19, "A Family Holiday" Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': As an E.V.O., Edwin is able to generate, control, project and manipulate water at will and even mold it into a wide variety of shapes. For example, he can create water whips, water bullets, water walls, water shields, 1.17, "Basic" water pinwheel, water drills, 1.18, "Plague" waterspouts, water vortex, a water dome, 1.17, "Basic" and bubbles. He can also use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage his opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of his water. By simply levitating a large mass of water, Edwin can move water anywhere he wishes, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing him to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water can also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, water can be used to create giant maelstroms. He can also create tsunami, but it is too much for him to handle. 2.17, "Night Falls" Other Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat': *'Martial arts': Edwin is a capable gymnast and martial artist. He is a black belt in both karate and judo. *'High intelligence': Edwin is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. Despite having E.V.O. powers and abilities, he would often use his brains to help Rex and the others. He is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. He has his own laptop which he uses to research enemies he meets. Relationships :Main article: Edwin Bluestein's relationships Appearances Trivia *He and Ren are the only two of the main five (later six) E.V.O. teenagers who doesn't have brown eyes. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Edwin Bluestein Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312